


A long slow night of kissing

by AliceMcGee



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Malec, is that even a real thing or did i just make it up, kissing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMcGee/pseuds/AliceMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane chronicles, #8: "Alec had fallen asleep twice—on the sofa, not the bed. Once after a long slow night of kissing ..."<br/>So, this is my version of that night. Just a lot of kissing, nothing more.<br/>It's set in the books' universe, but I think it could work in the TV show universe too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long slow night of kissing

“Wanna stay the night?”

“I don’t… I don’t really know.” There was a trace of panic in Alec’s voice, but at the same time, Magnus could tell Alec wanted to accept his offer. 

They had spent the day on another date - this time Alec decided what they were going to do. Magnus was surprised, when Alec took him to the pond in a park with a bag of bread and a plan to feed some ducks, but it was nice and new. And the ducks were cute. Magnus upgraded it with two cups of coffee and they sat on a bench, talking and watching little pixies playing by the pond when they ran out of bread and the ducks lost interest in them.

After leaving the park, they stopped in a mundane bistro to have a small dinner and then they came to Magnus’ loft for a drink. Now the sun was setting, the two of them were sitting on a sofa and Magnus summoned the courage to ask the question he’d wanted to ask since their first date.

“It’s just… It’s all new for me and I... I don’t know…” Alec’s voice trailed off and he took a sip of the cocktail. His hands were slightly shaking. Magnus was almost certain he knew what this was about. He cleared his throat.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Alexander. All you need to do if you’re not feeling comfortable with anything, is to tell me and I will stop immediately, I promise,” he said solemnly and took Alec’s hand that wasn’t holding the cocktail into his, gaze fixated on Alec’s face. “We can take things slow,” he crooned and raised Alec’s hand to his lips to kiss every finger. Alec’s breath became a little faster and he carefully set the glass on the table.

“Alright then. Slow. Can you… can you just sit back for a while?” he asked nervously and let go of Magnus’ hand. Magnus obeyed and closed his eyes, more than little curious what was to come. Alec moved and sat on his heels on the sofa, facing Magnus’ profile. He carefully lifted his hand and touched Magnus’ cheekbone with tips of his fingers. The touch was so light Magnus barely felt it, but still it was like electricity crackled between them. Alec hesitated for a little while and then traced his fingers down Magnus’ face and to his lips. Magnus expected a kiss would follow, but Alec’s fingers were now mapping his jaw, all the way to his ear. Magnus’ body gave a little jolt when Alec caressed his earlobe, ever so lightly. So Alec did it again and earned a little groan from Magnus. 

Alec’s fingers continued their journey over Magnus’ face, stopping at a little scar just above his eyebrow. It was almost invisible, so Magnus never bothered to make it disappear, but Alec noticed it and bowed closer to look at it. Then he pressed his lips against it and Magnus almost drowned in the feelings the unexpected contact caused. He started turning his head, wanting to catch Alec’s lips with his mouth, but Alec stopped him, cupping Magnus’ chin in his fingers and narrowing his head again. Magnus sighed, but not with frustration. He was curious what would happen next.

Alec’s fingers were tangled in his hair. Magnus had skipped hair styling this morning, so it was smooth and a bit ruffled from windy weather. Alec’s fingers ran through it and then slipped to the back of Magnus’ neck. He felt warm breath on his cheek as Alec pressed a kiss on his temple and then moved his full lips to Magnus’ jaw, nuzzling him with his nose and breathing in Magnus’ scent. It was almost too much for Magnus, but he gathered all his willpower to stay still, letting Alec continue his exploring.

Alec was placing kisses on his jaw and up to his ear now. He caressed Magnus’ earlobe again, but this time with the tip of his tongue. A surprised little moan escaped Magnus’ lips and his fingers dug into the sofa. He could sense Alec smiling and was about to say something, when the other boy lightly bit him and Magnus forgot all the words he’d ever known. Alec pressed another delicate kiss on the pulsing vein on Magnus’ throat and withdrew.

Magnus turned his head and looked in Alec’s glittering eyes. He saw the desire in them, but there was still also fear and nervosity. Magnus had already accepted that they wouldn’t do much more than kissing this night. He smiled encouragingly, turned a bit on the sofa, so he was facing Alec, and held out his hands. Alec took them and Magnus pulled him closer, placing soft kisses on Alec’s closed eyelids, his nose and both his cheeks. He let go of Alec’s hands, which found their place on Magnus’ waste, and cupped Alec’s face.

“Oh, Alexander,” he sighed and Alec’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled, all fear gone away, and then leaned in, covering Magnus’ mouth with his own.

The kiss wasn’t an explosion of lust like most of their kisses had been. It was passionate, but slow and thorough, tongues lazily moving against each other, lips firmly pressed together. 

Magnus finally began pulling away and Alec followed him until he ended on top of Magnus, straddling him. He raised himself on his elbows and looked into Magnus’ green-gold eyes shining in the dark. They hadn’t even noticed when the sun actually set.

Magnus placed his hands on first button of Alec’s shirt and looked at him, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Instead of answering with words, Alec just kissed Magnus’ throat. Magnus’ trembling hands started unbuttoning the shirt and when he was done, Alec sat up and shook it off.

“I’m not taking off my pants tonight,” he informed Magnus who just nodded, not capable of proper answer, as he was taking in the sight of Alec’s chest, his broad shoulders and strong arms. Alec pulled Magnus up to him to take his t-shirt off too. Then he kissed him again, hands stroking Magnus’ back in long, slow, lazy movements. He felt Magnus’ fingers wandering on his body, tracing the scars of his old Marks, nails lightly scratching from time to time. He gasped when Magnus’ thumb brushed against his nipple. Magnus smiled on his lips and lay back down tugging Alec with him, his hips pressing up against Alec’s.

Alec tensed up at the sensation. Magnus withdrew a little and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s alright, Alexander. We can stop, if you want,” he told him and brushed away a strand of hair from Alec’s forehead.

“I don’t want to stop,” Alec whispered, his voice little deeper than usually. “I just…”

“Don’t want to do anything more?” Magnus finished gently and Alec nodded sheepishly. “Then we won’t do anything more,” Magnus vowed and pulled Alec’s face back down.

Alec relaxed and allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. He was so absorbed in it that he almost didn’t notice Magnus rolling over him and pinning him on the sofa. Magnus drew back and beamed at Alec and then it was him who was straddling Alec’s hips, sitting up on Alec’s lap and letting his fingers explore Alec’s body. Alec just closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of Magnus’ touches. Their arousal wasn’t as intense as when the night started, it was steady and unhurried now, both of them savouring all the kissing and touching and exploring. They had all time in the world for doing other things and Magnus would be damned if he rushed anything and scared Alec. He returned back down to kissing Alec, sucking in his lower lip and biting it lightly. Alec’s hands were now on his thighs, the touch burning through the thick fabric of Magnus’ jeans. Magnus’ mind was full of Alec, the smoothness of his lips, his amazing taste and the sweetest little sounds of pleasure he made while kissing him breathless. All other things soon faded away.

When they finally broke off, they were surrounded by darkness, only source of dim light being lamps in the street behind the window. Neither of them knew how much time had passed since they got into the loft. Alec’s eyelids were heavy and Magnus wasn’t prepared to let him go so soon.

“Stay,” he whispered in hoarse voice. Alec’s lips, gorgeously swollen from all the kissing, curled into pleased smile. His blue eyes were brighter than ever, but then a shadow of concern crossed his face.

“We’re still not doing anything more. You keep your pants on,” Magnus reassured him quickly and Alec chuckled.

“No, that’s not… I wasn’t afraid of… Oh, that doesn’t matter,” Alec waved his hand and accidentally smacked Magnus on the shoulder. “Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he apologised immediately and then stretched out and kissed the place he hit. Magnus just laughed and pulled out of Alec’s embrace.

“I take that as a yes, then. I’ll get us a blanket. Or would you prefer going to the bed?” he offered, but Alec quickly shook his head, looking a bit terrified.

“No, here’s… here’s good, the sofa’s good,” he mumbled and Magnus couldn’t help himself from laughing again. Alec grinned and reached out for the rest of his cocktail.

The sofa wasn’t very broad, but they were both slim and neither of them seemed to mind being pressed together.

They settled, Alec on his back and Magnus cuddled to his side, Alec’s arm around his shoulder. He tenderly kissed  Alec’s neck.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” he breathed against Alec’s skin.

“Goodnight, Magnus,” Alec answered, but then pulled him closer and started kissing his lips again. Sleep wasn’t on the schedule any soon.

 


End file.
